I Can't Live Without You
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Julie Morgan had to move to her new job in Miami, then she bumps into an old ex boyfriend she hasn't seen in years, and Julie's worst nightmares come true. She should have stayed back home, where she was safe. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Zero

A/N: It's me! Again! Yes, two new stories in one night, I am on a roll! Okay, maybe not... LOL. Well, enjoy this one as well as the others. I also want to add is... this one is going to be a little different. I love Burn Notice and it's cool to have Michael with Fiona... but in my story, they really won't be. You'll notice tension or whatever between them, because they have been together in the past. But, yeah... it'll be different. Check out their pictures on my profile, just hit the link button and you'll be good to go. And again, enjoy this, and as always R&R!

P.S. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

-Zero-

There she stood on the balcony, drinking a cup of coffee, watching the sun appear up from across the ocean. The sunrise was a beautiful sight, and she was able to see it every morning. But, today was the last morning she'd see it from that awesome view.

Her name was: Julianna Morgan, but she goes by the name Julie ever since she was eight years old. Even with her robe on, she was still chilly with the morning breeze blowing her brown hair, she took another sip of coffee, then went back inside the house.

She sat down on a chair thinking, because today was the day that she was going to move from her home in North Carolina down to Miami, Florida because of her job. Everything she was taking with her was all packed into her navy blue '07 Dodge Durango.

She was going to leave all the big stuff and keep it, if her parents or her brother: Matthew, wanted to stay there. But, there was a few little things she still had to pack in the car.

A few minutes later, Julie heard the sweetest voice coming from inside one of the bedrooms.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Baby Girl?" Julie said getting up out of the chair, walking towards the room.

"Come here, please."

* * *

About eleven years ago, when Julie was eighteen, she was living in San Diego when she met Michael. They dated for about a year and then she caught him cheating on her with the only person Julie hated the most: Glenna Roberts.

Michael and Julie got into a huge fight, broke up, and he took off. A few months after that, Julie found out she was twelve weeks pregnant. At first, she didn't know what to do and she didn't know how to get a hold of Michael because he changed all his numbers.

Luckily, she had her parents and Matthew helping her out when she needed it. Then six months later, Julie gave birth to the most beautiful little girl named: Riley Isabelle Morgan.

* * *

Julie sat down on the bed and said "Hey Baby Girl, what are you doing up so early?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders and said " I'm just too excited to move to our new home."

"Oh really?" Julie smiled.

"Yeah, can we go to Disneyworld?"

Julie nodded and said "How about this… as soon as we get there and get settled in, Mommy and Nanny Gwen will take you."

Riley smiled and said "Can I bring Cuddles?"

Julie picked up Riley's teddy bear and said "Of course."

"What about Max?"

"Yes Riley, he's our cat… we can't leave without him."

"Okay… I just checking." Riley and Julie both nodded in agreement. "Where is Nanny Gwen?"

"She's at our new house in Miami, fixing things up for us."

"Cool, how long has she been there?"

"Like a week. Okay, you go take a shower. I'm going to get the last of our things into the car, then when you're ready we can go."

"Okay, Mommy." Riley said jumping off her bed, walking into her bathroom.

As Riley was taking her shower, Julie decided to get dressed herself and wear jeans, t-shirt, and black Chucks. Then she loaded the rest of the things into her car.

While Julie was fixing her hair a little, Riley walked in there and said "I'm ready to go Mommy."

"Did you get your pillow and blanket to put in the car?"

"Yep."

"Cuddles?"

"Uh-huh." Riley nodded.

"Okay… what about Max?"

"Oh yeah… I need to put him in his carrier thingy." Riley said scratching her head, making Julie chuckle.

"You go do that and by the time you grab him, I'll be ready and we can leave."

Riley nodded then went through out the house to find Max. Once she found him, sleeping in the laundry room, she stuck him inside his carrier, and went back into her mom's room.

"I got him!"

"Okay… come on." Julie said ushering her out of the bathroom.

Julie and Riley put some other things in the car, like some snacks, her pillow, blanket, Cuddles, and Max. Then Riley buckled herself in her seat, Julie locked up the house, got in the car, and drove off.

Julie stopped at a McDonald's to get them some breakfast to go, then she was on the freeway to Miami, Florida.

"Hey Baby Girl… guess what?" Julie asked as she glance at Riley through the rear viewed mirror.

"What?" Riley asked, shoveling hash browns in her mouth.

"Guess who is coming to visit next week?"

"Who?"

"Your Uncle Matt is coming to visit us."

"Yes!" Riley yelled in excitement. "I can't wait!"

"Okay… how is Max doing?"

Riley looked over in his carrier and said "He's okay… he's asleep."

"Okay." Julie nodded.

* * *

Twelve and a half hours later, Julie reached her destination in Miami, Florida to her new home. Her new house had a three car garage, five bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and a big back yard. She was more than well off, so she could get a nice house like she wanted.

Julie pulled into the drive way and was greeted by Gwen waiting outside for them.

"Riley… Baby Girl, wake up. We're home." Julie said shutting off the car.

Riley's eyes fluttered, then when she opened them, she saw Gwen outside, and yelled "Nanny Gwen… it's Nanny Gwen!"

"Yep… grab Max and Cuddles, I'll grab your pillow and blanket."

"Okay." Riley had Cuddles in one hand and Max's carrier in the other hand as she got out of the car.

Gwen walked up to her and said "Hey there, young lady."

"Hi, Nanny Gwen… I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sweetie."

"I brought Max and Cuddles." Riley said with a big smile on her face.

"Good… go take them in the house in your new room."

"Okay." then Riley walked into the house.

"So… how was the trip?" Gwen asked pulling out a duffle bag out of the car.

"Very long… I am exhausted." Julie said shaking her head.

"I bet, that's a long drive."

"Oh yeah." Julie looked at the time on her cell phone. "Geez… it's late, ten thirty."

"Yep." Gwen paused. "I fixed up everything, the way you wanted me to… all we need is new TV's."

"Okay… I'll go get them tomorrow. Thank you so much, Gwen."

"No problem."

* * *

It took Gwen and Julie to get most of the stuff from the car into the house, for fifteen minutes, but they got what they needed in there and left it in one of the empty bedrooms.

Julie went into Riley's room and said "Wow… I love your room."

"Thanks, Mommy… Nanny Gwen put up my favorite things: Tinkerbell and The Cardinals."

"I love it… well, you get ready for bed."

"Okay."

Gwen walked in and said "I locked up everything and I set the alarm."

"Okay. This is nice Gwen, she loves it."

"I'm glad… I knew she would." Gwen smiled. "I'm going to go to sleep and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Nanny Gwen." Riley yelled from her bathroom.

"Goodnight, Sweetie… goodnight, Julie."

"Goodnight." then Gwen walked out of Riley's room into hers and shut the door.

A few minutes later, Riley came bouncing on her new bed, and said "I love my room, Mommy."

"Good… We'll do a tour of the whole house tomorrow and I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, night, Mommy."

"Goodnight, Baby Girl." then Julie walked out of Riley's room and shut the door. Julie turned off everything, then went into her room as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Bitch… how the hell are you?"

"Oh my God! Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I heard from a little birdie that you've moved over by my hood."

"You live in Miami?"

"Yeah… I moved my clothing store from San Diego to here."

"Oh, Rach… that is great." Julie paused for a few seconds. "So, who is this little birdie?"

"Your brother."

"Oh… okay, yeah, he's coming down next week."

"Cool, because I haven't seen him in forever."

"So how is your business going?"

"Wonderful… but I don't know if I told you, but I named my clothing line after my Goddaughter."

"You named it, Riley?"

"Not exactly… my clothing line is called 'Bella' after her middle name."

"Oh boy, that will boost her ego… she'll love it." Julie laughed.

"Well… Chica, we'll get in touch tomorrow and plan something."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." Julie said before she hung up the phone. She got into her pajamas, put her phone on the charger, then finally went to sleep in her new bed, in her new house.


	2. One

-One-

The next morning, Julie woke up around seven thirty am. She went into Riley's room to go check on her and she was sleeping peacefully with Cuddles under one arm and Max asleep near the top of her head. Julie smiled then went into the kitchen.

She saw Gwen in there reading the newspaper. "Good morning." Julie mumbled, sitting on a stool by the island.

Gwen put the paper down and said "Morning... Miss Julie. How did you sleep last night?"

"Really good, that bed is comfortable."

"Well good." Gwen nodded. "There is fresh coffee... I made it twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks Gwen." Julie said as she got up to look through the cabinets.

"Is Riley still asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm going to let her sleep in." Julie grabbed a cup, then poured the coffee. "She didn't really that much sleep on the way here anyway."

"I bet she's tired then."

"It looks like Max, was too." Julie said with a laugh. "So, what kind of TV do you want me to get you?"

"Oh, I don't know."

Julie smirked and said "Okay... I will surprise you then."

Gwen laughed and said "Okay... so, when do you start at your job?"

"In two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

Julie nodded and said "Yeah, they want me to get to know my way around here and become familiar with Miami. Besides, Matt is coming to visit next week."

"Oh, good."

"Yep, Riley is excited to see her Uncle Matt."

"I bet she is." Gwen smiled and Julie nodded. "So, what are you two doing today, besides getting TV's?"

"Well, me and Riley is going to meet with one of my best friends." Julie said as she was putting sugar in her coffee.

"Cool... with who?"

"Her name is: Rachel Jones. My best friend from grade school, everywhere I moved, so did she. We met in North Carolina then we moved to San Diego. But, she left California to focus on her career. After I got pregnant and Riley's father left me, I moved back to North Carolina with Matt and my parents. But, now she lives here in Miami."

"That's cool."

"She has her own clothing line... named after Riley. It's called 'Bella' and I think Riley will love it."

"Yeah." Gwen nodded with a smile.

Ten minutes later, as Julie was drinking the last of her coffee, she saw Riley walk into the kitchen with a sad look on her face.

"Baby Girl... what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good, Mommy."

Julie walked up to Riley and put her hand to her head. "Honey, you're burning up. Okay, go back into bed. Nanny Gwen will watch you while I get you some medicine." Riley nodded and went back into her room. "I'll be back, Gwen."

"Okay."

Julie went to her suitcase to find something to throw on. A few seconds later, she found jeans and a t-shirt. She went into her bathroom to change, she came back out, grabbed her purse and keys, then walked out the door. She got in her car and drove off, in search of a drug store.

* * *

She pulled into a CVS a few blocks from her house and parked her car. She walked in, then grabbed a thermometer, Tylenol, Gatorade, chicken soup, and some apple juice. When she was looking for some Motrin chewables, Julie felt like she was being watched or something.

After she found the right kind she went to the check out to pay for her items, left the store, and went home. When she pulled in her drive way and got out with her bags, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, an old black Dodge Charger parked across the street, just like the same one she seen at CVS. She shrugged it off then went inside the house.

Julie walked into Riley's room and said "This will help you okay?" Riley nodded as Julie was opening the box of Motrin. She gave Riley two chewables. "You are going to stay home and get better... Mommy, is going to buy some things for the house."

"What about Nanny Gwen?"

Gwen stood up from a chair and said "I'll be here with you... if you need me."

"Okay."

"You get some rest and I'll see you in a little bit." Julie smiled at Riley.

"Okay, Mommy."

Then Julie and Gwen walked out of Riley's room. Gwen went into her bedroom while Julie went into her's looking for something else to wear. She put on black stretchy pants, a grey spaghetti strap, and grey Chucks. She put everything she needed into her purse, grabbed her sunglasses, and keys, told Riley and Gwen 'bye', then she left in her car.

* * *

Julie drove around for a while, then after twenty minutes, she found a Target and pulled into the parking lot. She turned off her car and sent Rachel a text. _"Can you meet me at Target?"_

_"Hey, can we meet later tonight? I have a major crisis at the store."_

_"Tonight at my place?"_

_"Perfect."_

_"See you tonight." _then Julie put her phone in her purse and got out of the car.

She walked into the store and grabbed a shopping cart. She got the necessities she needed for the house, paid for it, and took it to her car. She walked back in to look at the TV's that were on sale.

After a fifteen minutes of thinking of a TV to buy, Julie heard footsteps behind her. She figured it was an employee or a customer, but they were a little too close to her.

"If it were me... I'd go for the '52 inch." Julie froze, then her heart started racing, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She slowly turned around, then her jaw dropped to the floor. "Hello, Jules." Julie was unable to speak, but she managed to close her mouth. "It's good to see you. When did you get into town?"

Julie's shocked look, turned into a hurt/angry look, then she was just glaring.

_SMACK! _Right across the face.

Julie got out of the store as fast as she could, then went into her car. Once she was sitting in the drivers seat, she broke down into tears. Julie never thought in a million years that she'd ever come face to face with the man who broke her heart all those years ago: Michael Westen. She just couldn't believe it, out of all the places in the world, Michael is there in Miami. She wouldn't be able to move somewhere else, her job is here. It took Julie a half an hour to calm down, when she did she drove off to sight see and to find another store.


	3. Two

-Two-

After Julie did all of her shopping, buying the TV's and all the stuff for the TV's, and then she went back home. Julie was still in shock that she seen Michael, but there was nothing she could do about it. He was there. She figures that she'll just ignore him and that he deserved that slap in the face, because he hurt her long ago.

She was struggling, trying to carry the TV's out of the back of the car. She gave up and grabbed the bags instead. A few minutes later, a guy jogged up to her and said "Hey... do you need help with that?"

Julie turned around and saw the cutest guy she's ever seen. He was tall, with short hair, and hazel eyes. She smiled and said "Yes, I do... thank you."

He held out his hand and said "I'm Jake... I live next door."

She shook it and said "I'm Julie... I moved in, last night."

"It's nice to meet you and welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you." she let go of his hand. "It's nice meeting you too."

He clapped his hands and said "Let's get started." he went behind the back of the Durango and his jaw dropped. "You got... four plasma TV's?"

"Yeah... I wanted to start everything off with brand new things."

"That's cool."

"They're pretty big boxes... are you gonna need help?"

"It's okay... I got this." he smirked.

She laughed and said "Alrighty then."

Jake was able to carry Riley's TV, Gwen's TV, and the TV for Julie's room. He had a little trouble with the '52 inch for the family room.

He smiled at Julie and said "I'll be right back. I need some assisstance." she nodded, then he walked over to his house and two minutes later, him and another guy came outside walking over to Julie's car. "Julie, this is my brother, Justin... Justin, this is our new neighbor, Julie."

They shook hands and Julie said "Nice to meet you."

Justin smirked, then said "Likewise."

Jake glared at Justin and said "Come on, Justin... give me a hand with this."

It took the guys about ten minutes to get the TV in the family room. After they set it down and carefully took it out of the box, Justin said "I gotta get going."

"Thank you, Justin." Julie smiled.

"It's no problem. See ya." then Justin walked out of the house.

"So." Jake started. "How did you want your TV's?"

"On the wall... hopefully, if you're able to help me with that too."

"Yeah." Jake started looking through the bags that had the things to hook up the TV's. "I think we'll need to get the attachments to hook up the TV's."

"I thought I bought everything."

"You did... we just need a few more things."

"Oh... okay, let's go." Julie checked on Riley and Gwen, then her and Jake walked out of the house, got in her car, and she drove off. "So... Mr. Jake, tell me about yourself."

He chuckled, then said "Okay, let's see." he paused to think. "I was born in Texas, moved here when I was fifteen with my parents and Justin. I own my own auto shop, fixing cars. My father passed away four years ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Thank you... and now I stay at home with my mom, Justin, Justin's wife: Shelley, and my niece: Hannah. I have a husky named: Pepper and I don't have a girlfriend." he smiled at her.

She blushed and said "Cool."

"So, Miss Julie... what's your story?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Long Beach, California up until I was nine, then we moved to North Carolina. After that of my junior year of high school, we moved to San Diego... me, my parents, and my older brother Matt. I had this boyfriend and we dated for a year, then I found him cheating on me with the girl I hated most in the world. We broke up, he took off, and I ended up pregnant. So, we moved back to North Carolina and here I am now, in Miami... mostly because of my job."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your boyfriend... I gotta say this, but he's an idiot. You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I just don't see how he done that to you." Julie nodded. "So, how old is your child?"

"She is ten years old, her name is Riley, and her father has no idea about her."

"Can I ask why?"

"When we broke up, I had no clue where he went. He changed all of his numbers and I didn't know how to get a hold of him. But, I was like four weeks or so at the time of the break up. I didn't even know I was pregnant, I found out a few months later."

"Oh... I see. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay." Julie smiled, but she couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with Michael. She just wanted to block that from her memory and move on. A few minutes later, she pulled up to a Best Buy. They got out of the car, walked inside, then went straight to the TV section.

They spent an hour in there. Julie bought more things besides the attachments for the TV's. She bought a couple DVD players, a PS3, games, DVD's, and a Canon camera with a 4GB memory card. After that, her and Jake went back to her house, so Jake could hook up all the TV's.

* * *

A few hours later, Jake hooked up the TV for Julie's room and the TV for the family room. Julie was just going to have Riley and Gwen's TV sit in the dressers. When he was done, him and Julie were sitting in the family room talking and getting to know each other. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door. She got up to answer it and saw a woman with a little girl.

"Hi... is Jake here?" Julie nodded and smiled. "I'm Shelley, Jake's sister-in-law."

"Hello... I'm Julie."

"This is my daughter, Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you... come in. Jake was helping me fix my TV's." Shelley and Hannah followed Julie into the family room.

Jake looked up, Hannah ran up to him, and said "Uncle Jay."

He sat her in his lap and said "Hey... Hannah-Banana, what are you up to?"

"Daddy sent us."

"Yeah, Jake... Justin told me to tell you that we're going to meet your grandparents for dinner in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks, Shell."

A few minutes later, Riley came out of her room in tears. Julie walked up to her and said "Baby... what's wrong?"

"Mommy."

"Are you okay?" Riley shook her head, then Julie touched her forehead. "Oh my God... you're burning up."

Seconds later, Gwen came out of her room and said "Well... hello everyone."

"Oh... This is my daughter Riley and her nanny Gwen... Girls, this is our neighbors Jake, his sister-n-law: Shelley, and her daughter: Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you." Shelley said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too." said Gwen. She looked over at Riley. "What's wrong, Sweetie."

"She's burning up, hang on a sec." Julie went to grab the thermometer, then put it in Riley's mouth. Thirty seconds later, Julie looked at it.

"Is she okay?" asked Shelley.

"Her temp is 105.5. I have to take her to the emergency room. Gwen, could you grab her blanket and Cuddles?"

"Yeah." then Gwen went into Riley's room.

"There is an emergency room about ten minutes away." Shelley started. "After you get out of the neighborhood, take a left and stay on the road. It will be on the northwest corner."

"Thank you." Julie grabbed her purse and her keys. "Thank you, so much for helping me Jake."

"It's no problem. I'll come back a little later and see how Riley is doing."

"Okay... sure." Julie nodded.

Gwen came out with the stuff for Riley, then everyone walked outside.

"Hey... maybe we can have a barbecue, this weekend." suggested Shelley.

"That would be cool." said Julie as she was carrying Riley to the car, since she had no shoes on. Seconds later, Riley threw up all over Julie's chest and started to cry. "Baby... it's okay." Julie opened the car. "A barbecue would be perfect." Shelley and Jake nodded. "Gwen could you go in the house and grab me a new change of clothes."

"I'm on it." then Gwen went back in the house.

"Get better, Riley."

"I'll try... thank you, Shelley." Riley said in a whiny voice.

Julie put Riley in the back seat, gave her a plastic bag, and said "I'm sorry for cutting this short."

"Julie, it's okay... take care of Riley." Jake said with a smile.

Seconds later, Gwen came out of the house with an outfit, and said "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Shelley smiled. Then her, Hannah, and Jake walked over to their house.

"Can you drive, Gwen?" asked Julie.

"Yeah." Julie gave Gwen the keys. Gwen got in the car, put the clothes in the passenger seat, then drove off to the emergency room.

Riley was still crying, because she felt bad for throwing up on her mom. Julie was trying to calm her down. "Hang on, Baby Girl... we'll get there as soon as possible."

Riley nodded in Julie's chest and said "Okay, Mommy." then she closed her eyes, trying to not think about throwing up on her mommy.


	4. Three

A/N: Okay... peeps. It's gonna be a little bit slow and I'll bring in the other characters and all that jazz. But, bare with me... for a minute. It will get better.

* * *

-Three-

Gwen got to the emergency room about ten minutes later and stopped in front of the entrance. Julie carried Riley out and went inside while Gwen went to go park the car.

"Excuse me, I need some help." Julie said walking up to the desk.

"What's the problem?" asked the nurse.

"My daughter had a temperature of 105.5 and she was throwing up... mostly on me."

"Okay, the nurses will take her to an exam room, then you're going to have to fill out her information."

Julie nodded, then sat down in the chairs, holding Riley. Gwen walked in and sat down next to Julie.

"What's going on?"

"The nurses will take her in a few minutes."

Gwen nodded and said "Okay."

* * *

Within a half an hour, Julie filled out all the information on Riley, then nurses checked Riley in and had her hooked up to an IV. While they were doing that, Julie changed into the outfit that Gwen grabbed. She was in the bathroom cleaning off her chest the best she could and put on jeans and a t-shirt. Julie and Gwen were in the waiting room, waiting to go in Riley's room, when Julie's phone rang. It was a number that she didn't recognize, but she answered it anyway.

"Uh... hello?"

"Uh... Julie?"

"Jake? How did you get my number?"

"While you went to the bathroom, I sent my phone a text."

She smiled and said "Very clever."

Jake laughed and said "I couldn't resist... besides I would have got your number eventually."

"Oh really?"

"Yes... really."

"That's cute."

"Thanks... so, how's Riley doing?"

"She's checked in and the doctor's are examing her."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Seconds later, as Julie was looking at the ground, she saw someone step right in front of her. She slowly looked up. "Um... let me call you back."

"Okay, tell Riley I said to get well. Bye."

"Alright... bye." then she hung up her phone, then looked back up. "What the fuck do you want?" Gwen looked at Julie like she was crazy.

"I need to talk to you, Jules."

Gwen tapped Julie on the arm and said "Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately." Julie leaned in to whisper in Gwen's ear. "Keep an eye on Riley." Gwen nodded, then Julie got up and started walking. "Michael, if you want to talk... then come on."

Michael smiled at the lady that sat next to Julie, then followed outside. Julie was leaning against the wall, waiting for him. He stood in front of her and said "First off... I want to say that, I deserved getting slapped in the face." Julie was just glaring at him and Michael sighed. "I just want to know... how you've been."

"I've been fine." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, you have a daughter?"

"Yes,_ I_ do."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had a extremely high fever... so I brought her here."

Michael glanced at her fingers to see if she was wearing a wedding ring, didn't see one, then he said "So, are you with her father?"

Julie chuckled, then said "No... I'm not. He was a selfish prick and he took off a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I bet." she wanted to bust up laughing, but she held it in.

"I was wondering if we could maybe... go grab a coffee or something."

"I don't know, Michael." she shook her head.

"Just think about it. I've missed you, Jules and I'm so sorry that I hurt you the way I did." Julie was not ready to hear this stuff right now. A tear fell down her cheek as she looked away. "If I could go back in time, I'd change everything that happened that night... we'd still be together."

More tears were falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she she was hearing the stuff coming out of his mouth, she looked back at him and said "You hurt me, Michael. Everything was going fine with us, then _you_ fucked it up. I really don't know what possessed you to go and sleep with the one person I hated the most. I never could understand that."

"I'm sorry, Jules... what I did was wrong. I'm not the same person I was eleven years ago." he paused to think for a second, then his eyes widened. "Wait-a-minute... how old is your daughter?"

"She's ten." Michael's jaw dropped to the floor as he connected the dots. "And the answer to your next question... yes, she's yours."

Michael swallowed hard and said "A- are you sure?"

"Yes... I was pregnant around the time we broke up."

Michael leaned up against the wall and said "Oh... boy." he was speechless and in shock. He tried to say something, but no words came out.

"Look, I never thought I'd ever see you again." she wiped some of her tears away. "And now that you know about her... I don't expect you to be a part of her life or you to do anything for her. She's been doing just fine without you." Julie looked at Michael's face and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Now... if you will excuse me, I need to get back to _my_ daughter." then she walked back into the hospital, leaving Michael standing there in shock.

Julie walked back to her seat. Gwen saw the look on her face and said "What's wrong?"

"That... was Riley's father."

Gwen gasped and said "Really?"

Julie nodded and said "Yep... out of all the places my job had to send me."

"Does he know about Riley."

"He does now... but I don't think I mentioned her name." Julie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well... How is Riley?"

"She's stable and they brought her fever down." Julie nodded. "We can go in there."

"Okay." then Julie and Gwen went into the room and sat down next to the hospital bed. Riley was hooked up to the machines and asleep. A few minutes later, Julie's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Bitch... are we still on for tonight?"

"I don't know, Rachel... Riley's in the hospital right now."

"Oh no... what hospital are you at?"

"At Mercy Hospital."

"Okay... I'll be right there." then Rachel hung up her phone. Then Rachel got there within fifteen minutes and walked in the room. "What happened?"

"She had a high fever." Julie got up to give her a hug. "She's stable now."

"Good." they broke from the hug. "She looks so adorable, she's growing up."

Julie nodded and said "Yep... Rach, I want you to meet Riley's nanny, Gwen... Gwen this is my best friend, Rachel."

They shook hands and Gwen said "Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." Gwen sat back down. "So, how long does she have to be in here?"

"Not too long." Julie sat back down. "So... guess who's been popping up, everywhere I go?"

"Who?"

"Michael."

"What? No way." Rachel shook her head. "Does he know about Riley?"

"He does now."

"Does Riley know about him?"

"She knows of him, but she doesn't know what he looks like, since I never had any pictures of him."

"Oh."

"I didn't even know he was here... but it's not like I can leave. I have to stay because of my job."

Rachel rubbed Julie's shoulder and said "Everything will be okay." Julie nodded.

* * *

About an hour later, Riley's eyes started fluttering. She opened them, looked around, and said "Mom..."

"I'm right here... how do you feel?"

"Okay." Riley looked at Rachel. "Who's she?"

Before Julie could say anything, Rachel put her hands on her hips, and said "You don't remember me?"

Riley smiled and said "Kind of."

"It's me, Silly... your godmother."

"Aunt Rachel?"

"Yep, Kiddo."

"Did you come to visit us?"

"Nope... I live down here and when you feel better, we can do a little shopping and maybe go down to the beach."

Riley looked at Julie and said "Can we?"

"Yeah... as soon as you get better."

A few minutes later, a doctor came in and said "Hello, Riley... how are you feeling?"

"Better."

He looked up from the chart and said "I'm Riley's doctor, Ian Gomez."

"I'm Riley's mother, Julie." she started. "This is Riley's nanny, Gwen."

"Yes, we've met." he nodded.

"And this is my best friend, Rachel."

Rachel shook his hand and said "I'm also Riley's godmother." she smiled as Dr. Gomez smirked at her.

"Um... Dr. Gomez, when can my daughter leave?"

"I have her release forms and as soon as a nurse take out the IV, she can go." Julie nodded. "But, if she gets another high fever, then bring her back."

"Okay... thank you." Julie said as Dr. Gomez was giving her the papers.

"Your welcome. I hope you feel better, Riley." he winked at Rachel. "Have a good night." then he walked out the room.

"He was totally checking you out, Aunt Rachel." Riley said breaking the awkward silence.

She laughed and said "I know... huh."

Thirty minutes later, the nurse took out the IV, and they went back home with Rachel following, in her car behind them. They walked in the house, Riley went to her room to lay down and Julie went straight to the laundry room to wash her clothes that Riley threw up on.


	5. Four

A/N: I'm SO SO SO sorry! I haven't updated this in a loooooong time, in almost a year or so. Been a little busy with my SOA stories, but I'll probably take a little break from those, and start doing my other stories for a while. But then again, who knows! In this story, I'm not going with any of the story lines, I'm just making it up as I go along, and see where it goes. Anyhoo... on to the story! wOoT!

* * *

-Four-

After Julie took a shower and changed into capri's and a tank top, she checked on Riley, then went out into the livingroom. She looked over at Rachel as she sat down on the couch. "We'll have to go out to lunch or something."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Julie nodded. "Depending if Riley is feeling okay or not."

"Okay, just let me know when." Rachel paused. "So how was your drive over?"

"Pretty good, I just wanted to hurry up and get here, so I could move everything in, and get settled already."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, then there was a knock at the door, and Rachel stood up. "You expecting someone?"

Julie shrugged. "Maybe the next door neighbor, he helped me with my TV's, and he's a cutie."

Rachel giggled, walking over to the door, opened it, then frowned. "What the hell are you doing here, Michael?"

"I need to talk to Jules."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

Michael sighed, as Julie walked up to them, with a frown. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about Michael."

"Of course we do... please, let's go grab a coffee or a bite to eat." he smiled at her. "Come on, Jules, my treat."

"You don't have to go anywhere with him." Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. "After what he did to you?"

Julie groaned, slighty shaking her head, then she grabbed her purse. "Fine, just one cup of coffee."

"Are you crazy?"

"Rachel, it's fine... I'll be right back." she paused. "Can you keep an eye out and tell Gwen that I'll be back?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go." Julie said, walking out the door with Michael behind her, then both of them got into his car, and he drove off. Julie spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I hope you know... this doesn't mean anything between us."

"Maybe I could change your mind."

"Fat chance."

Michael chuckled. "So what are you doing here in Miami anyway?"

"My job relocated me here."

"What do you do?"

"I'm Co-manager of this travel agent company and they sent me here, so they can branch off in different places."

"Oh, okay."

"I just can't believe... out of all the places that they sent me to, it happens to be in the same place you're at." she shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"It's fate."

"I don't believe in that shit no more."

"Awe come on, Jules."

"I seriously swear... I'm gonna jump out of this car."

"Okay, okay." he nodded, then ten minutes later, he pulled up to the diner. Both of them got out of the car, walked in, and sat into a booth. "So." he said, looking at the menu. "What's her name?"

"Who?"

"Our daughter?"

"Actually... she's _my_ daughter and she's been _my_ daughter for over ten years."

"Okay, well, what's her name?"

"Riley."

"Does she look like me?"

"Yeah, she does, but she also looks like me too."

A few minutes later, a waitress walked up to them with a smile. "Hi there, my name is Annabelle and I'll be your server tonight, what can I get you?"

Julie out the menu down. "Just a coffee."

Annabelle nodded, writing it on her note pad, then looked at Michael. "And for you sir?"

"Could I get a coffee and yogurt?"

"Sure... coming right up." Annabelle smiled, then walked back into the kitchen.

Michael noticed Julie shaking her head. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"Nothing." she shrugged. "It's just that... Riley gets the whole 'yogurt' thing from you, because she eats it all the time."

"That's my girl." he smiled. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." she reached into her purse and grabbed her wallet. "These were taken about three weeks ago." she took it out and handed it to him.

Michael stared at it intently for a few minutes, then he looked up at Julie. "S- she's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Can I keep this?"

Julie nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Minutes later, Annabelle came back with their stuff, setting it on the table. "Here you go, if you need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you." Michael said, with a smile, then she walked away. "So you're living here for good?"

"For now... unless my job has to ship me else where."

"So when will you let me meet Riley?"

"That's not up to me."

"Does she knows about me?"

"Yes, she does... but she don't know what you look like, she just knows _of _you." Julie shrugged. "I'll talk to her, but I'm not sure what she'll say."

"Okay, so what type of things does she like?"

"Her cat Max, her teddy bear Cuddles- she's had since she was a baby, the Arizona Cardinals, Tinkerbelle, yogurt, and her favorite food is pizza." Julie paused. "That's pretty much the things she loves."

"That's cool." he nodded, taking a bite of his yogurt. They stayed at the diner talking for another hour, Michael was going to take her back home. "I'm glad you're here, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, well... it wasn't by choice." a few seconds later, Julie noticed Michael looking in either his rear viewed mirror or the side mirror. "What are you doing?" she asked, then as she saw her house, Michael kept on going. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked again. "My house is back there."

"Shit!" he yelled, then sped up, driving crazy.

"Michael, let me out of this fucking car, now!"

"Can't do that, they're after me... I have to lose them."

"Who?" she asked. "Who is after you?"

"I'll tell you after I lose them, right now I have to concentrate on driving."

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Unfuckingbelievable!"

After a half an hour, Michael lost the cars chasing him, and went to his loft. "We'll be safe in here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, unless we're going to my house." she paused. "Now, take me there."

"I can't right now." he shook his head.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on and why are people after you?"

Michael sighed. "I'll tell you, but can you please come in?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. "Fine, but you better not leave anything out."

"Deal." he told her, then both of them got out of his car, and walked up to his loft. "You can have a seat where ever you want."

"Okay." she said, sitting on the bar stool.

He went into his fridge and grabbed a yogurt. "You want one?"

"No... start talking." he nodded, then for the next hour, Michael told her everything. Him being a spy, getting burned, and telling her about the people that are after him.

* * *

A little bit later, the door swung open, and Julie saw a woman and a man walk in. "Mikey, you need to tell Fi... to calm down with her trigger finger, we almost got our cover blown."

"Guys." Michael started, waving his arms.

"Who's this?" Fiona said, looking at the woman sitting in Michael's kitchen. "Your new client?"

"Client?" Julie asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Actually, no." Michael shook his head. "This is Julie, I used to know her a while ago, and we're just catching up." he paused. "Jules, that's Sam and Fiona."

"Nice to meet you." Julie said, with a smile, then looked at Michael. "I need to get home... to _our_ daughter."

Fiona paled as Sam's jaw dropped to the ground, then Michael said "Well, then... um, let's go." he choked out, he couldn't even look at Fiona. He kept his eyes at the ground, as him and Julie walked out, got into his car, and he drove off.


End file.
